


Centennia

by giragiygas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (or at least 100 words or less), 100 word drabble series, 50 prompts, M/M, Won't tag other characters so I don't spam up their tags, along with other ships.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giragiygas/pseuds/giragiygas
Summary: Flashes of other universes, other times. Some better, some worse. At least they'll always have each other.





	1. Mistakes

It happened so quickly.

One moment, Lotor twisted himself away from Keith’s strike, his own sword winding back for a finishing strike.

The next, a chunk of starlit hair longer than Keith’s arm fluttered to the ground.

Keith froze.

Lotor did not. “I believe that’s my victory.”

Then he tilted his head slightly, confused. “Are you alright?”

“Your hair...”

“My hair…?” He glanced down at the loose strands, then back to Keith. He smiled. Why? After what Keith did? “Very impressive – even Throk couldn’t take this much.”

“You don’t mind?”

“It’s only a little hair, it’ll grow back.”

“A _little_?!”


	2. Heartfelt

“Haggar took someone from me before, too.”

Lotor didn’t even seem to hear him. He just stared at Narti’s unconscious form. She looked so small in the tube, and Kova looked even smaller in his own. Until Haggar’s spell was broken, that was where they’d stay.

“We’ll save them. She’ll answer for this, one way or the other.”

Finally, Lotor looked at Keith, his eyes showing every single one of his ten thousand years. “Is that a promise?”

“Yes.”

He took Lotor’s trembling hand.

“Why is it so easy to believe you?” Lotor whispered, his voice breaking. “To trust you?”


	3. Fading Away

Everyone knew what was coming after they saved the universe.

Lotor and Keith discussed it, tried to stop it. They fought about it. They ignored each other for weeks and then didn’t leave each other’s sides from then on. Until today.

Somehow though, Keith was still shocked at Lotor’s body starting to shimmer and fade in front of him as the last of the rift was sealed away. Never to reopen.

Lotor turned to smile at him, and Keith couldn’t move - he could barely even breathe. Suddenly, the others shoved him forward.

One last kiss. Then Lotor was gone.


	4. Spirit

“What kind of lame date is that?”

“I don’t see the problem.”

Ezor groaned, flopping over the table and smacking her head against it a few times for good measure. “Guys like Keith want a nice dinner and a movie. They don’t want to go ghost hunting, especially when they don’t believe in ghosts and the ghost is your dad!”

“There are no guys like Keith. Besides, it was his idea in the first place.”

Ezor glared up from the table.

“He said he wanted to rub our date in Zarkon’s face if he was actually there."

"... Okay, kinda cute.”

 


	5. Choose

“You realize the other paladins will never forgive you for this.”

“I know.” Keith didn’t seem to care, as if their forgiveness didn’t matter to him. He pulled his mask back on. Only a few moments remained before the locks on Lotor’s cell deactivated, and then…

“Or the Blades, for that matter.”

“They don’t care. They think you can bring peace to the Empire and the Universe, and it doesn’t matter if they don’t live to see it.”

The barrier faded. Keith held out his hand.

A crazy plan, but better than dying at Zarkon’s hand. Together, they ran.


	6. Immortal

Keith dodged all the bullets save one, that left a bloody gouge across his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he slammed the heavy basement door behind him. They wouldn’t take long to break it down.

A shriveled corpse in chains, hair dirty and white.

That was meant to save him? The guardian his parents promised him?

Keith could’ve cried.

His blood dripped to the floor.

A blast shattered the door, rocking the entire house.

The soldiers were smiling as they aimed.

Keith closed his eyes.

Something behind Keith moved, and they stopped.

Something _breathed_ , and then the soldiers were no more.


	7. Open Your Eyes

Keith didn’t move from the slab as someone crushed the last of the druids, nor did he react when someone else deactivated the cuffs and pulled him to his feet. He’d had this vision before, it was only a matter of time before they started asking questions that only Haggar would ask.

“Paladin, can you hear me? Open your eyes.”

Lotor’s voice, one he’d only ever heard over the comms as they fought each other. That was a new one.

“Reinforcements inbound from the north corridor!” A voice he didn’t know.

“Acxa, how much cover can you give us?”

“Enough.”


	8. Electrify

Something about the energy field around the planet they were passing was off, Keith decided. It had to be, because Zethrid looked like she was getting ready for a fight with how much her fur was puffing up.

“What’s out there?”

She seemed surprised at the urgency in his tone. “Nothing? This planet was lifeless before our own fossil record even started. No life, no quintessence, no weblum to eat it. No Empire either.”

“Then what’s with all… that?”

Zethrid watched him gesture around his head, then suddenly grinned. “Why don’t you go below deck and ask Lotor?”


End file.
